Colloquy
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sebelum berangkat—Kouen ke Balbadd; Hakuei ke Tenzan—mereka berbicara secara pribadi di jembatan kecil halaman belakang Istana Kekaisaran Kou. / a fictogemino /


**Colloquy**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Characters**: Ren Kouen/Ren Hakuei. **Genre**: Romance/General. **Rating**: K+. **Other note**: sebuah fictogemino (fiksi kembar, bisa dibaca dari atas-bawah atau bawah-atas)

_(Sebelum berangkat—Kouen ke Balbadd; Hakuei ke Tenzan—mereka berbicara secara pribadi di jembatan kecil halaman belakang Istana Kekaisaran Kou.)_

* * *

Hakuei mengambil satu kelopak sakura yang jatuh di puncak kepala Kouen, dan mendekatkannya ke hidung. Disesapnya dalam-dalam, aroma tubuh Kouen ternyata juga bisa dia temukan dengan cara begini. "En, aku akan benar-benar merindukan aroma ini."

Kouen memandang koi-koi besar yang menyusuri air memperebutkan makanan yang beberapa menit lalu dilemparkan pelayan, "Ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti, semoga kau tidak menambah bekas luka di wajahmu."

Hakuei tidak pernah menanggalkan senyumnya sejak pertama kali melangkah masuk ke taman ini bersama Kouen.

"Ei, tujuan adalah nomor satu. Diplomasi nomor dua. Kekerasan nomor sekian."

"Aku selalu mengingat pesanmu, En."

"Jaga Kouha di sana, di Tenzan tidak seaman yang kaukira."

"Jaga Kougyoku baik-baik denganmu. Aku ..." Hakuei menatap langit yang sudah lenyap birunya. Di depan sana, di barat, merahnya sudah hampir menyaingi rambut Kouen. "Walaupun aku bukan kakak kandungnya—tetapi karena aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya punya adik perempuan sebelumya ... aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dia baru ditunjuk jadi jenderal, dia belum banyak berpengalaman."

Kouen membiarkan pandangannya diusik oleh kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berhamburan yang berpelanakan angin, tetapi ketika salah satunya hinggap di atas telinga Hakuei, dia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk memandangnya saja. Diambilnya, tangannya yang terbiasa cekatan dan tangkas serta berurusan dengan teknik sedang juga darah, ternyata mampu melakukannya selembut mungkin. Dia lantas berbisik rendah setelah tangannya mundur, "Aku akan menghukum beberapa orang jika warga suku itu berani menyentuhmu."

Hakuei tidak akan membiarkan senja terjelang tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata yang telah disimpannya sejak lama. Tak dia biarkan kalimat itu terkekang lebih lama dalam hatinya—terlebih, dibawanya pergi ke Tenzan, "Beberapa pelayan wanita ikut ke pertemuan, bukan? Kuharap kau membuktikan kesetiaanmu."

"Ei," Kouen membiarkan jarinya menyentuh ujung kelingking Hakuei yang berletak di atas pagar jembatan. "Katakanlah lagi apapun yang kau inginkan. Kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu lama dan kita akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

Hakuei mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menangkap satu kelopak sakura, lantas menerbangkannya lagi, "Aku akan sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Kita berbicara bersama, belajar bersama di perpustakaan, menerjemahkan Bahasa Toran bersama, dan minum teh berdua serta bersantai seperti ini."

Kouen mendengar bunyi desau angin dan percik air yang berbarengan menyela dialog antara mereka. Dia baru berbicara seusai puas mendengarkan mereka, "Aku akan melewatkan banyak hari untuk berurusan dengan strategi buatan Mei, berdiplomasi dengan bocah Balbadd itu, dan mempersiapkan pertemuan dengan Sinbad. Tetapi aku tidak akan melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa menanyakan kabarmu lewat pesan rukh."

Hakuei menangkap lagi beberapa kelopak sakura, "En, aku akan berusaha untuk jadi pemimpin yang lebih baik di Tenzan. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku pantas menjadi jenderalmu."

"Aku akan membela nama Kou di depan Sinbad," Kouen menyusuri pagar jembatan dengan jemarinya yang kasar—sudah terlalu banyak bermain pedang, "Dan mewujudkan tujuan, Ei."

Angin senja tidak bosan membawa bunga-bunga sakura beralih dari ranting-rantingnya menuju tanah yang jauh.

"En, kau ... berjuanglah juga," Hakuei agak ragu untuk menyentuh jemari Kouen—tetapi dilakukannya, bahkan sampai memagutnya, namun tak lama kemudian dilepasnya. Dia hanya menikmati aroma Kouen dalam-dalam di setiap tarikan napasnya.

Kouen memandang rambut Hakuei yang jatuh di punggung bak tirai sutra, "Aku menantikan perjuanganmu, Ei."

**end.**

* * *

_title: __colloquy__ (british) —kata benda_: sebuah pembicaraan atau dialog

A/N: karena en-ei itu adalah tipe orang-orang yang kalo bicara mereka tuh nggak perlu panjang-panjang dan terlalu berbelit-belit sebab mereka adalah orang cerdas yang bisa mengerti tanpa banyak bicara ... makanya mereka kujadikan objek fictogeminoku berikutnya. hehe. yay. (but i'm still doubting this work—idk)


End file.
